At The Lotus Casino, Again
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: To celebrate Percy's 21st birthday, his friends take him to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Smart move right? Wrong. Pairing is Pason at the beginning but Perper at the end. M for later chapters. Percabeth and various couples mentioned. Review!
1. Percy's Birthday

Worst. Day. Ever. Waking up next to my best friend's girlfriend? That's fine. She stays over at my house sometimes and we talk late into the night, often falling asleep on each other. But waking up next to her with a hangover, no clothes on, and in a strange bed? Now I'm worried. Maybe I should start at the beginning.

"Percy! Come on! It's your twenty first birthday! Let's go out and hit the clubs!" Annabeth's excited voice carried over the phone.

"Wise Girl-" I started.

"No Percy! You're coming. I'm sending Nico over at eight. Be ready." She cut off whatever I was going to say next by the sound of a dial tone.

Great...

"Hey Perce." Nico said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"No."

"C'mon. You have to. I'm getting a few drinks too."

"No." I paused to register what else he said. "But you're only eighteen! You're not allowed to drink yet!"

"You forget that I'm ninety eight. Not eighteen." He growled darkly.

"So in reality, you're calling yourself an old man. Nice job bro." I said bluntly with an edge of a challenge. Maybe if I get him distracted, he'll forget about the club!

"Nice try Perce but I'm not forgetting about the club. You're going." Before I could move, the shadows enclosed us in its dark embrace.

We appeared outside the club's entrance. I looked at the neon sign. _The Lotus Hotel and Casino._ This will be fun…

"Prissy, you made it." Clarisse greeted me.

"Hello Percy." Reyna said.

"Hey Rey! Long time, no see. How's Camp?"

"It's fine Percy. Go, drink. Get wasted. See you later." She walked inside the club.

"She's already drunk." Nico said. "I'm off to find Hazel. Bye Perce." And Nico too left me to fend for myself.

I walked up to the bouncer.

"I.D.?" He asked. I was almost too afraid to do anything. He looked like Smelly Gabe and Ares had a kid. "Hey, punk. I.D."

"Sorry sir. Here you go," I replied, taking out my wallet and showing him my license.

"You're legal. Have a good time!" He said, his whole demeanour changing.

"Thanks...?" I replied more with a question than a statement.

"Anytime Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus." He clapped me on the shoulder.

I just weakly smiled and walked inside. The first thing that hit me wasn't the music or the flashing lights; it was the smell. Cigarettes, perfumes, alcohol, colognes, sweat, and sex. Then the strobe lights. I already had a headache. This is getting worse. Then, the music. Oh gods, the music. Not a decent song on. Nope, it was a remixed version of Nine Inch Nails "Closer to God".* I steeled myself and walked further into the club.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, jumping in front of me. "Isn't this awesome!?" She had a mojito in hand and smelled like she'd already downed a few shots.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you okay?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know which kind of drunk she was.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, suddenly defensive. Ah, emotional kind of drunk.

"N-nothing." I stuttered back a reply but she either didn't care or didn't hear me over the music I could feel pounding through my very core.

"Well, bye Percy!" She shouted, cheerful again.

I waved. I weaved further into the crowd, heading for the bar. After being pulled over by slutty girls, and dancing with a few kids from both Camps, I made it to the bar. I looked around for anyone I knew and saw Piper looking less than thrilled to be here. Thank gods. I'm not the only one.

"Hey." She greeted, sipping her martini. It was a red that reminded me of strawberry Jell-O.

"Hi. Bartender!" I called trying to get the man's attention. He turned. "A blueberry mojito!" He nodded.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Piper laughing to herself. I turned my body fully so it faced her.

"And what Miss McLean, may I ask, is the cause for your laughter?"

"I don't know! Everything is just sooo funny!" She giggled again, then jumped up and smashed her lips against mine.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "Piper! What are you doing? You are dating Jason!"

"Hahaha! That's right. I'm dating Jason…" She slurred. She started leaning against me like I was her life support.

"Piper," I started cautiously. "How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know." She hiccupped. "A lot." She started laughing again.

"Well, let's go." I picked her up bridal style and went to find a room where she could relax. I should really thank Annabeth for this.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you for reading! I hope that it was okay.

*Closer to God is an okay song. I have nothing against it. I just couldn't think of any other song because I'm pretty sure that they don't play the Biebs in clubs.

**Go to YouTube and look up 'danisnotonfire five types of drunk'. It will help you to understand what I talked, er, typed about.


	2. Piper's Point of View pt 1

_**At The Lotus Casino, Again**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Percy Jackson or anything that is famous in this work. It is merely a fictional story to entertain you.

_**Author's Note:**_ Here is the next chapter you weirdoes! I hope you like it. Check out my other stories too!

* * *

_**Piper's P.O.V.**_

"C'mon Pipes!" Jason begged. "It's for Percy's birthday. You won't have to drink if you don't want to." That caught my attention. Jason was usually intent on getting me wasted for sex. He must really want me to be there.

"What's the catch?" I asked cautiously.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Why do you always think there's a catch?"

"Because there always is!" I tried to keep the anger in, but some seeped into my tone.

"Don't you trust me?" He shouted.

"Yes! Why do you think I've dated you for five years?!" I shot back.

"Because I'm a Child of the Big Three! You want to be popular too! It wasn't enough to be one of the Seven, defeat Gaia, oh, and let's not forget the fact that your dad is a big movie star. It's not enough for you."

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"You heard me." Was all he replied with.

"What about Annabeth? She's dating Percy."

"They broke-up remember? She thought they were better off being friends." He said condescendingly.

"Get out." I said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" He asked affronted.

"You heard me." I said mockingly, using his line.

"Screw it. I don't care if you go or not." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of my room. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door, closing it. I walked over to the pillow to put it on the bed but ended up slipping down the wall and leaning against it. I tilted my head back and wondered where my life has gone. Jason and I used to be happy. After Isabella was born, everything went downhill. We started arguing more. We lost the happy couple façade that we worked so hard to keep after people started breaking up. We promised each other to not be that couple that always fought. He promised…

"He promised!" I yelled. There was a knock at my door.

"Mummy?" Isa's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

I got up and put the pillow on the bed before opening the door. "Yea hon. I'm fine."

"Why are you crying? Where's Jason? Why were you shouting?" She pulled on my sweats.

"Jason left sweetie. We had another argument. He's not coming back." As I said that, another wave of tears came upon me.

"Mummy? Are you sure you're okay?" She looked up at me with her kaleidoscope eyes.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Yeah kiddo. I'm fine." I smiled and bent down. "Do you wanna visit Sally?"

"Grandma Sally?" She asked hopefully.

"Is there any other?" She started jumping up and down excitedly. "Calm down." I ruffled her hair. "We have to get you dressed!"

"Okay. Then Grandma Sally?"

"Yeah. Then Grandma Sally." She raced off to her bedroom. I walked to the kitchen and got out a rum bottle and two shot glasses. I heard her feet thumping towards me so I quickly hid the alcohol. She came in a moment later. She was wearing the blue dress Sally gave her for her 6th birthday with a little black fedora that Paul gave her and black Mary Jane's. "Someone's dressed up. Ready to go?" She nodded excitedly and handed me my car keys. I scooped her up and set her on my hip. I put on some flip flops and walked out to my Ford Fusion. She jumped out of my arms and ran to the door, pulling at the handle.

"Mummy! Unlock it!" After she heard the click, she wrenched the door open and hopped in. I walked around to the driver's side and got in. As I started the engine, Isa started rambling and I thanked the gods I decided to move fifteen minutes from the Jackson's.

* * *

"Thanks again Sally!" I called out over my shoulder. She smiled while closing the door. I pulled out my phone and saw I had seven hours to blow before hitching a ride with Rey and Clarisse. I texted them both to meet me at my apartment in ten minutes. Reyna was in New York because of Ethan, who Nico managed to raise from the dead, whose birthday was two weeks before. I started the car and drove home, praying to the gods that _he _wouldn't be there.

"Okay Piper Chopped Stockings, what's up?" Clarisse so graciously greeted me.

"Hello to you too." I responded sarcastically, opening the door wider so they could walk in.

"Whatever," she snarled back.

"Pipes, what's wrong?" Rey asked, noticing my red, puffy eyes.

"Wait till we sit down," I begged. She nodded and I led them to the sofa. "So," I started. They both turned to look at me. "Jason and I had another fight and we broke-up. I think our fighting woke Isabella up because she came to my room soon after he left. I just dropped her off at Sally's."

"Did you tell him?" Clarisse inquired.

"No, I didn't." I sighed.

"Why?" Reyna asked.

"Because he doesn't deserve to know that Isa is Drew's kid, okay? He doesn't need to know and that's final. Now, who want's some rum before Vegas?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Isn't Jason just delightful in my stories? The rest of the chapter to come later, hopefully before the end of the week. Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! To us Americans, it celebrates the end of racism. To those racist whores, it is the worst day of the year. To everyone else, it's Monday. Review! Bye!


	3. Piper's Point of View pt 2

_**At The Lotus Casino, Again**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything popular or famous. If I did, I'd be in London and meeting Dan Howell.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello! I'm back with the second part of the second chapter…*thinks about the grammar* yeah. That makes sense. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Anyone who reads this, I think you'll laugh. Somebody, not naming names, said, "ok i thought this story would be cool. but sense percy and annabeth are not a ouple i wontread or review any more" Exact words. Wow…I know that some of you are Percabeth fans and Jiper but I've already stated, in my other stories, that I don't really care who you support. I don't care if you support Percabeth or Thico or Krocy, yes they exist. Honestly, I have sooo many pairs with various characters but I still read around. Keeping my mind open to new experiences. If I don't like the pairings, I tell the author like this, "I don't really like *insert couple here* but I liked the story. Nice job." I don't go off and tell them "Because my favourite pair isn't the main one/broken up, I'm not going to fucking read or review anymore. Even though I thought that the concept was cool." That's just being an insensitive jerkwad. Anyway, to Bloodredfirefly (even though I've already sent a PM): Thanks for reading the A/N's. I know a lot of people don't so it means a lot that you think they're entertaining. And Isa's going be a key player in the future…

Sorry for the long A/N but now, onwards and forwards!

* * *

_**Piper's P.o.V.**_

After three or four shots of rum, Rey, Clarisse, and I headed to my bedroom to find a dress for Percy's birthday. And clothes because we figured we're probably going to wake up with a Hades of a hangover…and smell like smoke, alcohol, and perfume. Possibly sex too. I need to stop hanging around Drew…

"Piper!" Reyna shouted in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, coming out of my reverie. "What is it?"

"We were asking which dress you wanted to wear. I suggested the red strapless but Clarisse wants you to wear the blue sparkly spaghetti strap one. So we decided to let you decide."

"Oh how kind," I replied sarcastically, then walked into my closet and pulling out a black dress with lace on the top and bottom. "This is what I was planning on wearing." I said tiredly. _I wonder how Isa's doing..._I thought wearily.

"…and you'll need some tights for the dress. Preferably those hot pink ones. Do you still have them?" Clarisse asked. I nodded absently. She turned and rummaged through my sock drawer. That snapped me out of my alcohol induced trance.

"Oi! La Rue! It's not there. It's hanging up in my closet like a sensible piece of clothing." I teased.

"Glad to see your head's out of your ass. I already knew that, you obsessive compulsive freak."* She teased back.

"You want a fight?" She nodded viciously. "Too bad, I'm not. Plus, I'd be all sweaty before Percy's birthday. Then Annie Bell'd be all over me for ruining his birthday." We all rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Jinx!" We said, but after fifteen times, Reyna finally won. And Clarisse and I owe her one hundred and fifty dollars. Okay…I looked down at my watch. It read 5:30. "Guys! We have to go now!"

There was a flurry of activity; clothes being thrown everywhere, rushing into the bathroom, almost breaking my nose from a flying red pump. At six we had everything loaded up in Clarisse's car and were ready to go.

"Road trip!" Reyna shouted, excited to leave New York and go to Vegas.

"Woo!" I shouted.

"Let's do this thing!" Clarisse said, from the driver's seat. Reyna and I were both sitting in the back of her Corvette.**

Reyna and I started chatting excitedly until Clarisse said, "Umm, guys. We haven't left the lot yet."

"Why?" Reyna asked curiously.

"The car died." She replied awkwardly.

There was a minute of uneasy silence till I broke it by shouting, "To Rey's car!"

"Hear hear!" She shouted.

"Man, you guys are freaks…" Clarisse said.

"YES! Yes we are!" Reyna and I simultaneously. After Clarisse face palmed, rather hard in my opinion, we hoped out and walked to Reyna's Jeep Grand Cherokee. I personally love it because it's nice and the fact that I am of Cherokee descent. After fifteen minutes of transferring luggage, we were ready to go…again.

* * *

WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY….STUFF. POINTS IF YOU KNOW WHERE IT'S FROM! I'LL DO IT AGAIN! WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY….STUFF. :-P

* * *

"Okay," Reyna said, pulling up to the valet, "We are officially in…VEGAS!" She shouted excitedly. "Let's get wasted!"

Clarisse and I looked at her incredulously. "Rey, are you alright?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, why?" She asked, going to her Roman coldness.

"You sound drunk off your shit." Clarisse stated bluntly.

"Fuck you both." She laughed. "Let's go in now."

After we walked in, Rey and Risse ditched me in favour of their boyfriends and mint liquor. I walked farther into the establishment and found a less crowded bar towards the back. After placing my order for a watermelon martini, I leaned back in my bar stool. Fifteen martinis later, Percy walked towards the back of the casino where I was. It's kind of fuzzy after this. But I remember kissing Percy and he almost responded but I guess he thought twice and pushed me away, much to my disappointment.

"Piper! What are you doing? You are dating Jason!" He said.

_No Perce, not anymore._ I so badly wanted to tell him, the alcohol wearing off, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead I said, "Hahaha! That's right. I'm dating Jason." I started clinging to him to stabilise myself because the room was beginning to spin.

"Piper," He started out slowly. "How much have you had to drink?"

_8 shots, fifteen watermelon martinis, and one vodka chaser._ I thought to myself matter of factly. But I ignored the little voice in my head and said, "I don't know." I faked a hiccup. "A lot." I continued, forcing laughter.

"Well, let's go." He said, picking me up bridal style and taking me to my room.

"Percy," I whined. "Where are we going?!" I pulled on the sleeve of his plaid-blue button up.

He smiled down at me and said, "Pipes, you need to sleep off the alcohol so you don't have a major hangover tomorrow." As I opened my mouth to protest, he cut me off. "Please Piper? It's my birthday!"

"Damn you for pulling the birthday card on me Jackson." I gave him my best impression of my mother's glare. It worked. I smiled smugly.

"Hey, Pipes?" He asked after a period of silence. I looked at him, motioning him to go on. "What room are you in?"

"I am in…actually," I paused to think. "Actually, I don't know. Risse and Rey ditched me when we walked in. What about your room?" He nodded and turned around. "Perce? Could you put me down? I'm starting to loose feeling in my legs."

"Sorry," He replied sheepishly, putting me down gently. He kept a hand on my lower back in case I couldn't walk too well.

"Ack!" I cried, almost falling flat on my face. Percy caught me round the waist before that could happen though.

He turned me so I could face him. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, his breath blowing over my lips. I could only nod, so caught up in his sparkling sea green eyes. Unknowingly, we both leaned closer until our lips touched softly. It was a chaste kiss and when we pulled back, we were both blushing heavily.

"So, um, where's your room?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

He looked at me for a few seconds before cracking a grin.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing, just the question." He replied.

"What about the questi-you pervert!" I mock scolded.

"Well it just sounded awkward, especially after we…" Percy trailed of uncertainly.

"Percy, when we get to your room, I'll explain why I kissed you earlier." I promised the alcohol from earlier, completely gone. That's the good thing about demigods. We don't get drunk easily. Unless you're a child of Dionysus.

A few minutes later, we arrived at his room. After he opened the door, he spread the door open so I could get in. I nodded my thanks. I hopped on his bed and leaned down to take my black open toed pumps off. He sat down next to me and took my hand comfortingly. He knows me so well.

"Earlier today, Jason and I fought." I watched his jaw tighten. He didn't like Jason, especially after Jason tried to get his Praetorship back. I think that he liked to make Jason wound up, especially pointing out the fact that he sat with us Greeks instead of the Romans. Back then I saw it as a sign that he did like me, that he was choosing to be on the Greeks side because of loyalty. _But then_, I mused, _he would've sat with the Romans._

"And?" He inquired, trying and failing to keep the anger out of his voice.

"He said that I was dating him to be popular. Apparently, it wasn't enough for me to be one of the Seven, defeat Gaia, and to have my dad a famous movie star. It's not enough for me." I spat out venomously. Percy squeezed my hand tighter. I sighed. "The relationship was falling apart anyway. We were always fighting. Most of the time it was about how I can't have fun. And the fact that he always was trying to get me drunk so he could…" I paused to find the right words. "So he could rape me in a way." I leaned against Percy and he instinctively wrapped an arm around my smaller frame. "A few times it was about Isa. He said that it wasn't his kid, and he's right. It's Drew's. But then he started to say that when he went on that yearlong travel to Hong Kong, I cheated on him and had sex with you. I tried to tell him the truth, that Drew and Connor...but he wouldn't listen to me. That's when I snuck into your room that one night in tears. And I'm sorry for lying to you about that. I still thought that Jason loved me." Percy brushed away a few tears that I didn't know were there. Then I also noticed that he was rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"I promise Pipes, if he ever hurts you again, Rey, Risse, and I will personally pound him into the dirt." I looked in his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. His eyes showed all the seriousness that his voice held. We leaned in again to meet in a more fervent kiss, teeth knocking together, hands tangled in each other's hair, and one of Percy's hands wrapping around me to unzip my dress. My hands moved away from his hair to start unbuttoning his shirt. After fumbling with some of the buttons by his lower abdominal region for a few seconds, I got the shirt of completely. I pulled away from the kiss to slip out of my dress carefully because I got this as a twentieth birthday from Mother. He looked a little sad at the loss of contact but after I shimmied out of the dress, he looked at me once then met my eyes again. I liked that. Jason would keep scanning my body like I was some sort of trophy he won.

"Piper, you look beautiful." Percy said, love, honesty, kindness, and a hint of lust swirling throughout his sea green eyes.

"Thanks Percy." I responded shyly.

"C'mere." He motioned to the spot next to him and I walked over. He turned to face me and told me seriously, "I don't want to be a rebound Piper. I want to do this because of love. Not because we're both lonely and depressed with the need to feel alive, even if just for a few blissful seconds. In other words, am I going to be the one night stand you had because you just broke up?"

"Percy, I would never do that to you. You mean too much to me to be a one night stand." I stated, appalled at the thought that he thinks that he would be a one night stand.

"Second thing; are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to force you into something you would regret later."

"Percy, why would I regret sleeping with you? You're my best guy friend and I trust you." I touched the side of his face and he did the same. We kissed. Short and sweet and simple before going further…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ And cue cliff hanger! You probably hate me now but it's four pages long on my Word document and I have to do the dishes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I actually enjoyed writing it. I thought it would be all awkward and everything but it wasn't. Don't you just love how much Piper and Percy trust and love each other?! Here's the link for the dress: w ww. li lybo utique wp-co ntent/upl oads/wp sc/product _images/D SC_9453. jpg Without spaces. I think that it's quite beautiful. Personally, I'm jealous of Piper, a fictional character mind you, just because I gave her the dress. Oh well, let weirdness be weirdness.

*I'm slightly OCD too so this isn't supposed to be offensive. My friends tell me that all the time.

** Think the car that the girls were driving in One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful'.

Don't forget to review and PM! Bye Lovelies!


	4. The Night Of The Morning After

_Previously on At The Lotus Casino, Again…_

Y'all can go reread it. I don't feel like tellin' ya. In other news, oranges hate me and I have a poll which will be very important for this story. So go and do that now. I'll wait.

….

….

….

…

….

You done? Excellent! On with the story!

* * *

Percy and I were starting to lean back, him over me, when the door flew open and we saw Nico, Hazel, and Leo.

Hic. "Sorry man. Haze and Leo and I'll go. Good luck Pipes." Nico winked at me. Sexual predator drunk. I shuddered.

"Yeah," Percy said slowly, "It scares me too."

"Where were we?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes slightly.

"Closing the door and locking it maybe?" Percy joked, getting off the bed and doing exactly as he said.

"Yeah. Then…?" I drifted off as Percy bit my neck softly. I arched it to the side so he could get a better angle. "Nnnuh…" I moaned as his erection hit me.

He pulled back, afraid that he hurt me. "Non. You did nothing. Well, directly anyways." I said, glancing down. "There is a problem though." I stated.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Why is it that you are still wearing pants? Jeans from Old Navy to be exact. The ones I got for your 19th birthday."

"How can you tell?" He said, while taking said jeans off.

"Hey, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. It comes with the look." I teased. I think that I literally stopped breathing, though, when I saw him in just his boxers. I've seen him in swim trunks before but now…now it's a special, sacred thing that we're sharing together.

"Pipes? Eyes are up here." His voice snapped me out of my trance.

"I knew that." I snapped defensively, willing my eyes to look away from the tent in his…well, you know.

He hopped on the bed next to me and kissed me again, more forcefully. During the kiss, his hands wandered over my body and eventually dragged me on top of him. Also, somewhere along that short journey, my bra was lost. Quick work. He started kissing down my neck and nipped along my collar bone towards my breasts. He bit and sucked on them, making me moan again.

"You're loud." He remarked, moving his head away. In retaliation, I ground down on his erection, making him moan in turn.

"You're one to talk." I smirked as I ground harder, his lips open in a silent laugh/scream of pleasure. "Take that bastard."

"Oh? We're gonna cuss now?" He asked, challengingly.

"Yeah, yeah we are." I sat up and ran my fingers across his abs, scratching slightly.

He growled, a low and possessive sound, in his throat. He grabbed my wrists and flipped our positions so he was topping me. "Take that." He smiled down innocently and widened his eyes like Isa when she heard a bad word.

"Oi, Jackson. Don't give me that innocent act. We both know full and well what you're doing." I was starting to get tired of the teasing and just wanted him in me. As weird as it sounds.

"Gods, someone's pushy." He teased.

_That's it._ I thought. I got my wrists out of his grasp and used one to grab his neck for a kiss and the other I used to grab the waistband of his boxers and started pulling. He took the hint and pulled them down all the way. Five seconds later, I felt that my underwear was gone, and probably unusable for the…oh I don't know…rest of my life maybe? All thought was vaporized because Percy pushed into me. I'd love to say it was loud and the other rooms eventually had to complain but it wasn't. It was more like a Notebook moment with Noah and Allie, or a Time Traveller's Wife moment. It was really silent but sweet. The two competitive sides in me, one vying for the loud, wild sex noises and the other, more romantic side, loving this moment. Percy inside me, us being closer than ever, and in that moment, I swear. We were infinite.

Before I fell asleep, I whispered, "J'e t'aime Percy."

"I love you too Pipes."

* * *

The next morning, when we woke up, Percy had this horrified look on his face, like Drew when she found out she was pregnant with Connor's child.

"Percy?" I asked, still a bit groggy. When he didn't respond, I sat up alarmed, with the bed sheet around my upper torso. "Percy? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Get out Piper." He whispered quietly. His eyes focusing on me, his blue eyes so dark, they almost looked black. He reminded me of a mixture of Dally and Johnny from The Outsiders.

"What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I said get out Piper. Get out!" He nearly shouted.

I got up and grabbed his plaid shirt. I quickly buttoned it up and ran to his bathroom to grab a towel to wrap around my hips. I got back out, grabbed my dress and left with tears in my eyes. He didn't look up as I left. I didn't cry until I reached my hotel room. I hopped into the shower, after taking off the shirt and towel, turning it on to the hottest it could go and cried. I guess I fell asleep again because I woke up on my bed. Rey and Risse were sitting on either side of me, and Hazel was sitting by my legs. They were all looking down at me, concerned. I looked up at them and started crying again.

"Oh honey." Hazel said, rubbing my knee in a comforting way. "Let it out. Let it out." Reyna and Clarisse started rubbing my shoulders.

Twenty minutes later, after I'd calmed down; I started to explain why I was crying. "And I d-don't understand h-how someone who, who asked if I would one n-night stand him cou-could one night stand me. In, in a way. And he just started telling me t-to get out. He just laid there and didn't even lo-look at me."

Clarisse's eyes hardened and she stood up. "I'll be back." She didn't listen to our, extremely weak, protests.

"C-call Drew." I told Reyna. She grabbed my iPhone and seconds later, Drew was looking at me annoyed.

"What?"

I looked up at her and her expression softened immediately. "Drew…could you come down to Vegas and get me?"

"Sure hon. I'll be there soon kiddo."

"Thanks." I weakly smiled at her. The tears were gathering again, but not as many as before. The Face Time ended and Hazel got off the bed. She came back seconds later with a set of underwear, black yoga pants, and a ratty, grey t-shirt.

"Here Pipes. Get dressed. We'll pack up for you," she motioned to herself and Reyna. "When you're done, we'll head out and grab some lunch before Drew gets here. Okay?"

I nodded for conformation. Reyna handed me a robe, which I put on, then I walked to the bathroom and got dressed. While in there, I grabbed my dental supplies and the soap and shampoos. _Guess I'm still trying to grab attention_, I thought ruefully.

Reyna knocked on the door. "Ready to go Piper?"

I opened the door with a small smile. "Yeah. Let's get some lunch."

We walked back to the bedroom, penthouse suite rules, and Hazel was just zipping up the suitcase. She looked up and said, "Good. Let's get out of here." I grabbed the suitcase and my purse, putting my dental supplies and stolen goods in the Prada, and looked around one last time. Even though I was only there for a maximum of like, three hours, I really liked it. We heard someone knock on the door. Hazel went up and opened it.

"Apparently you guys were going to leave me." Clarisse entered the room holding up her phone with a tweet from Reyna on it.

"Nyet. We were going to text you as soon as we got to the restaurant." Reyna lied. We all thought that she'd hitch a ride with Chris. "Grab your stuff and meet us in the restaurant." Clarisse nodded and left. "How long till Drew gets here?"

"Um…why?" I asked.

She and Hazel started giggling like seventh graders. "We're gonna play a prank on her!"

I nodded and texted Drew.

She replied with, 'In 5 min. Gods.'

"Five minutes." I chirruped.

"Run to the elevators!" Hazel shouted excitedly.

We all ran there, thanking Hermes that Risse's room was on the furthest side of the hotel. We got down to the lobby with Drew standing there, smacking her gum. When she saw us running, she rolled her eyes and walked towards the doors. We caught up to her and she took us to her car. After she popped the trunk, our stuff went in and we were in the car heading towards New York.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ that was quite dramatic wasn't it? Well, I wrote the rest of this chapter, from 'growl' to basically whenever this stops, to multiple videos of Dally Winston from The Outsiders. Just…hnng….if you know what I mean. To put it in laymen's terms, there's always adoption right? Anyway, damn Perce. What's up with you? Some guy, telling a girl you love her then shouting at her to get off your bed and out of your hotel room. Real classy. Well, let's see what happens in the next chapter. And so sorry for the wait. I was caught up in Quizilla. Review lovelies!


	5. Percy's POV pt 1

"Idiota!" Nico shouted at me. "How could you become so cold!? You even told her you loved her! How could you be so stupid?"

I was at a loss for words. Nico never started to speak Italian unless he was well and truly pissed. Then again, he would normally just laugh at me and push me off the bed and go get Piper and apologise. "Neeks," I started, coming to a realisation. "Did something happen last night between Leo, you, and Hazel?" I was trying to hide the smile in my voice.

"What?! How could you? How dare you! I-I!" He spluttered.

I smirked. "I'm going to have fun with this." I whispered. As I carried on with the argument, all thoughts of Piper slipped from his mind.

* * *

"Wait, wasn't I yelling at you for something you did?" Nico asked almost an hour later after I got all the information about the night before for him.

I decided to tell a half-truth to him. "Yeah."

"Why again?"

"I forgot to pack toothpaste."

"Oh. That makes a lot of sense."

I was about to get off without any trouble when Leo and Hazel popped up in an Iris Message.

"¿Sabe usted cómo deprimido Piper se debe a que ella dijo que se fuera?" Leo shouted at me in Spanish.

"Do you know how depressed Piper is because you told her to leave?!" Hazel translated.

"I didn't think-" But Hazel cut me off.

"Damn straight you didn't think! She's moping about, even wearing what her mother asks her to wear! You fucked up. You fix it." And with that the IM was cut off.

Nico looked at me like he was ready to kill me. I knew he thought of Piper as his little sister. Which means I'm in a lot of trouble. Shi….

"Perché cazzo l'hai fatto alla mia sorellina! Dovrei ora castrare e quindi ottenere Lady Hera qui a parlare con te di lasciare la tua ragazza. Come ti permetti. Fino a risolvere il problema con Piper, non sei più mio amico. Mi dispiace Perce, ma ti sto tagliando fuori della famiglia. Arrivederci.*"

"I'll fix it Nico! I'll fix it! Don't worry. I'll fix it…" I trailed off as he slammed the door in my face. "Now, how to fix it…" I fell backwards on to the bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep with a troubled expression.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

*Why the fuck did you do that to my little sister! I should castrate you now and then get Lady Hera down here to talk to you about leaving your girl. How dare you. Until you fix this up with Piper, you are no longer my friend. I'm sorry Perce, but I'm cutting you out of the family. Good bye.  
The Pope was chosen today! Congrats to Pope Francis! Here's a really short update. The next one will be longer but I have a play coming up and our director is an idiot. Sorry to VV, not as awesome as I thought it would be. Bye.


	6. Percy's POV pt 2

_**Okay, so I went on FF's home page and I was like, "Holy shit! This is awesome! I can add 4 fucking characters for a story!? This is awesome!" Then I went to go fix it up for my stories and I decided to look at the traffic graph for this story. I disappointed in you guys. I know I'm not the best updater but I think I put up very quality stories with deeper meanings than just, say, 'Percy broke up with Annabeth. Became protector of the Hunters and sexed up all of the girls in the camp because he was horny.' I have had the misfortune to read one of those before. The least you guys could do is say, "Good chapter." And leave that as all the review it could be. I don't mean to sound whiny but this is my little space to rant. I put a lot of effort into these chapters and to only see one review after I post a chapter is quite disheartening. I want to know that I am doing a good job and I sometimes feel like this is too overwhelming for me. Like, I used to want to come on every day and post a new chapter for whatever I was working on during that time period, but no, it feels like a chore. Maybe with more effort from you guys, I would feel more inclined to update. That's all I'm asking. You could just put a smiley face emoticon. Not even words. I just want to know that people are reading this. That they enjoy the story and the effort I put into it. That's all. Please enjoy this chapter of "At The Lotus Casino, Again" and please REVIEW!**_

* * *

After I woke up, I started to pack my clothes up. I thought of what I would say to Piper once I saw her again.

* * *

"Maybe this is a mistake Annabeth." I looked up from the pillow my face was buried in.

"Perseus Allen Jackson!" She yelled at me. "Get your ass off of my couch, get in your car, and drive to Piper's apartment. Tell her you're sorry. Tell her what you told me. It's important for girl to know the person she loves, love her back. It's the best feeling to be told that. Trust me. I know."

After her speech, she got up and left the room. Presumably to work with Malcolm on ways to improve Olympus. Or to have sex. Or both. Weird family there. I sat for a little while, thinking about what Annie said. I smiled once I had an idea of what I was going to say to Piper. "Thanks Wise Girl!" I shouted as I walked out her door. I heard a moan in response. I assume I'll have a godchild soon. I got in my car and drove away from Annabeth's New Jersey summer home. Half an hour later, I arrived at her apartment. Walking up the four flights of stairs, I thought about what I was going to do after my speech. What I would do if she told me to go…

As soon as I reached her apartment, I lost all nerve. I just stood there, thinking about the irony. I'm able to piss off as many gods as I want to and not be afraid, but I'm terrified to tell a girl I love her who isn't my mum. After some people passing by gave me some weird looks, I knocked on the door.

"I'll be right there!" she called.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked after she opened the door. "Just five minutes." I begged.

"Fine," She replied, after thinking about it. She reluctantly opened the door wider.

As soon as we sat down I said, "Have you ever been in a situation where you have no idea where you stand with someone who you really like and you want, more than anything to know if they feel the same but you don't want to ask in case they don't feel the same and then everything would change between you, so instead you just stay quiet and hold on to the small hope that they could still feel the same and you convince yourself that it's enough even though it's really killing you inside? Funny how life goes, you meet millions of people and not a single one will do much more than be a passing thought in your life. Then you meet one and, for some reason, you just can't shake them. For some reason, you're drawn to them, and even if you try, you will never be able to let them be like anyone else. They'll always be special, even if you can't explain exactly why.

"I've never met anyone else like you. And I don't just say that because it's cliché. I say it because it's the truth. I've never met anyone that can make me laugh as much, I've never met anyone that I can talk so freely to, I've never met anyone who makes me as happy. And really, I've never met anyone whose mere presence can actually change my mood the way yours can. I have noticed that if you look carefully at people's eyes the first five seconds they look at you, the truth of their feelings will shine through for just an instant before it flickers away.

"There are some things you'll never know about who you are to other people. You'll never truly know what a person thinks about you when they first see you. You'll never know how you look from a stranger's eyes. You'll never know how many people noticed you while you were busy noticing someone else. Isn't that kind of sad? We judge ourselves so harshly without ever knowing what we really look like. Whether it was the Fates or a lucky coincidence, I'm glad I met you. You can't just give up on someone because the situation's not ideal. Great relationships, like ours used to be, aren't great because they have no problems. They're great because both people care enough about the other person to find a way to make it work. You're the first person I look for when I walk into a room.

"You are a hot cup of coffee on December mornings. An ice cold shower in the middle of July. You the rain, tapping out secret messages on my window, whispering untold stories of our future on an island not known to man. I am going to love you as fiercely as the ocean winds that rip through the clouds like tigers' teeth and bear claws. Like wolves making midnight wishes on amber moons that resonate across the sky that twinkles like movie star smiles and shake every last tree in that fucking forest everyone talks about. And maybe Prince Charming isn't supposed to find you. Maybe you're supposed to find him. And maybe I think that if you really love someone, even a million miles shouldn't be enough to keep you apart. I think I think too much but…I just really love you a lot, okay?" I finished and took a deep breath. Nervously, I flicked my eyes up from the floor and saw Piper with her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. "Shoot. Piper, I never meant to make you cry. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I should go now." I started to get up when she launched herself at me and attached her lips to mine.

After a few moments, she backed up and said, "That is the most wonderfully amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. And I, I, I love you too."

I felt, as I looked in her kaleidoscope eyes-which have settled on a dark brown, that all was right with the world. That is, until Hazel walked in with Isa.

"Percy," She regarded me coolly. "Get out."

"Hazel, it's alright." Piper tried to explain.

"No it isn't." Hazel turned harshly to Piper. "I don't want him to influence Isa in being one of those types of people. Percy, get out." She commanded again. I gave Piper one last kiss then left. At least I got to tell her I was sorry.

_**A/N:**_ Don't forget to review!


	7. Off To New York Piper!

_"Welcome to NEW YORK; The Empire State" _the sign greeted us as we drove up to the NY border.

"Ahhh." Reyna sighed. "Home sweet home…for Piper anyway."

Pretending to be offended, I started to pout. "Reyna, you hurt my feelings!"

Getting into the act, she replied by grabbing my chin and tilting my face towards her and leaning in. "I'm so sorry Piper dear. I'll make it up to you…tonight."

"Oh Reyna. You always know just what to say."

"Ick. C'mon guys! Don't start with Kaoru and Hikaru twincest stuff!" Hazel said, shoving us with her shoulder. "Leave it to them! And the Stoll brothers! Besides, Kaoru and Hikaru are way hot. You're hot but not the way that the Hitachiins are."

"Aw. Thanks Hazel. That means ever so much." Reyna replied sarcastically, taking her arms from around me.

"Thanks Hazel. They were starting to creep the Tamaki out of me." Drew joked.

"You guys need to stop watching so much anime." Came Clarisse's voice.

"How? I thought we left you in Vegas!" Hazel said, paling just the smallest bit.

"IM's smarty." Came her blunt, but sarcastic reply.

"Oh yeah. Heh heh."

"I'll see you guys later. Bye." We turned around just in time to see her disappear from the side of Haze's head. All of a sudden, a truck honked at us and we swerved back to our lane.

"DREW!" Reyna, Hazel, and I shouted.

She pulled over to the side of the road. She looked up at us with big, scared blue brown eyes. "Guys, I'm pregnant…again."

Acting right away, I said, "You're not driving. I am. Get out and go on my side."

"Piper, I'm pregnant. Not drunk." She said harshly.

"I want to see Isa though." I pleaded.

"Sally's taking care of her though." Reyna pointed out.

"Exactly. Sally, the same person who raised Percy." I spat out harshly. I didn't know why I was talking about Sally like this. I know she's a good person. My spite for Percy is clouding my judgement, but I don't care. The only thing on my mind is getting Isa away from her. Drew, sensing my conflicting feelings, got out and traded spots with me. I merged back onto the highway and we were soon on our way to seeing Sally and Isa again.

* * *

"Thank you Sally!" I called out sweetly while carrying Isa on my hip.

"Bye dear! Have a good day!" She smiled and closed the door.

"Hiya Auntie Reyna, Auntie Hazy, Auntie Drew," she said, squirming out of my arms and hugging each one in turn.

"Hey ya squirt," Drew said, a hint of sadness in her voice. I got really possessive all of the sudden. _You gave Isa up. She's my daughter now. Not yours!_

"Mommy?" Isa said, looking up at me with the childish innocence that resides in every kid's eye.

"Yeah hon?" I asked, bending down to her eye level.

"Can we go home now?" She asked shyly, playing with the hem of her blue shirt.

"Yea, o'course. We just have t' drop off Reyna first. Hazel is staying with us for a few days until Uncle Leo and Uncle Nico come to get her." She smiled softly at the prospect of seeing her favourite uncles again. She never liked Frank for some reason. Maybe she inherited mine and Drew's ability, actually all Aphrodite kids have this ability, to see how people's love lives should turn out. Hell, she probably did. "Time to get back in the car." I grabbed her and stood up. After Haze and Rey got buckled up, Hazel helped me get her into her car seat. Soon after, she fell asleep with her head on Hazel's shoulder.

"Hey guys," I said uncertainly, "Do ya think that Percy is worth it?"

There was a ringing silence in the car, besides the rush of wind and honking of traffic, come on, it is New York after all. Finally Reyna spoke up.

"Piper, I dated Percy back in New Rome, before any of you Greeks got there. Even though I'm dating Ethan, I still wonder what would've happened if we didn't break-up. Or, rather, if I didn't break-up with him. If anyone is worth chasing, Percy is. You have never been happier when you were around him."

"What about the fact that he screamed at her to leave? Not to make you feel bad Piper, but he didn't explain to you why he did that, did he? He barely looked at you. It's not worth it. I'm not trying to compare Jason to Percy but Jason did look at you after you were done engaging in your 'fun' am I right?" I didn't have a chance to answer. "At least Jason looked at you, even if it wasn't at you _you_."

"I…I don't know what I'll do if I see him again. I'll need you there Hazel. Reyna, I believe that this is your stop." I pulled in to the driveway of Ethan's house. He was standing outside with their dogs, Arum and Argentum. "Bye Rey! Bye Ethan!" I shouted out the window as we pulled away. They waved back before Rey threw a tennis ball across the yard and the dogs chased after it.

"Hazy," I started out, using her pet name.

"Yes Piper?" She inquired cautiously.

"Could you take Isa out while I figure out what to do?"

She didn't ask why. She asked instead, "Where? To Central Park or Central Park Zoo?"

"Long enough for me to finish my paper for Professor Jackass," His real name is Jacques. Pronounced like it looks. No fancy French type.

"Okay. Hey Isa? It's time to wake up now. We're almost home." Isa stirred from Hazel and blinked, trying to erase the sleep from her eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes dear?" I replied, hoping that she didn't need to go to the bathroom. Little bladders plus 15 minutes does not bode well for my Fusion.

"When we get home, can I have some water? Or ice cream?"

"Why don't you ask Aunt Hazel? She's taking you out to the…?" I trailed off, still uncertain on where they were going.

"Zoo," Hazel supplied. "We're gonna go to the zoo Isa. We'll get to see Gloria and Alex and Marty and Melvin and everyone else!"

"We'll get to see Mort?" She almost looked as if she didn't dare hope that was going to happen.

"Especially Mort!" Isa started squealing excitedly and clapping.

"Are you sure you guys want to walk home?" I asked reproachfully as I dropped them off at the zoo. "It's, like, 30 blocks from here."

"We'll be fine," she waved me off reassuringly. "Right Isabella?"

"Yeah mommy, we'll be alright."

"Okay…" I trailed off. "Bye guys. Have fun!" I called after their retreating figures. I sighed and unlocked my car. Climbing in, my shoulder was tapped. "Yes?" I asked, turning around.

Behind me was a guy who looked like Percy, but with brown eyes. "You dropped this." He handed me a dollar.

I checked my purse and saw that I did, in fact, not drop it. "You must be mistaken. I didn't drop any money."

He gave me a sheepish smile and put the dollar back in his pocket. "Yeah, I know. I was just trying to figure out how to talk to you."

"Aww! That's so sweet! But," I started. His face fell. "I'm sorry. I like someone else. I'm sure you're wonderful and everything,"

He cut me off by saying, "But the guy I like is special to me. It's fine. I've heard it before. Maybe we could be friends though?" He suggested hopefully.

"Sure. I'm Piper. Who are you?"

"Brian McAdams. Nice to meet you Piper. Here's my number and maybe we could meet up again sometime."

"That'd be cool. Here's mine." And after he left, I got in the car and drove home. _Oh the people I meet…_

* * *

_**And finite! Y'all prolly wanna kill moi right now but the next chapter shall be up before the 20**__**th**__**. Thanks for all the reviews! And tell me if you see any typos, run-on sentences, or any other grammatical errors to soothe the irritations of some other readers! Thanks again for reading! And in Percy's speech, I think I forgot to tell you that most of it comes from Tumblr. Sorry and credit to those people. If you want them specifically please PM me or leave it in a review! Bye lovlies!**_


	8. A Make Up, A Break Up, and a F-up

_**Author's Note:**_ And I'm soo sorry that this chapter is overdue! But I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic. I don't know how to end it or anything. I actually have a problem with that. If you'd read my other fic "Cat's Recordings", I left it on a cliff hanger which I plan on resolving quite soon. Like maybe now. Or a few days (weeks) after this is posted. Anyway, I'll take ideas on how to end this and what should happen in this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_**Isa's P.o.V.**_

Mommy's been acting weird. I think something happened while I was sleeping after dropping Auntie Rey off. Hey! A butterfly!

* * *

_**Drew's P.o.V.**_

"Gods Pipes. I'm fine! You don't need to bring Mother into this!" Piper was fussing over me again. Making sure that I get all the nutrients I need. Telling me not to stress myself. I'm ready to move back to my old house with Connor. I wonder how he's doing…

"Drew! You need to eat the salmon! It has protein and omega 3 fatty acids that will help you and your baby."

"Piper, I swear to the gods that if I eat salmon, everything that you just made me eat will have an undesirable reappearance all over your shoes and floor." She backed off with the salmon in hand. "Could you get me some watermelon though?" I asked in sugary sweet voice with just a tad bit of charmspeak.

"No Drew. You're only in your first trimester. Get it yourself. I think that Hazel and Isa are going to pass a farmer's market on their way to Central. Stay there until they come back for ya."

"Ugh. Fine. Make the pregnant lady work." I complained as I grabbed my sandals. Flipping her off, I said to her, "Bye Pipey. Hazel, Isa, let's go!" They both came bounding down the stairs and off to Central we go.

* * *

_**Piper's P.o.V.**_

Once they left, I let out a sigh of relief. They kept me busy so I couldn't think about Percy. But I did anyway. Especially at night when I remembered what he told me, "I love you too Pipes." Was it all a lie? And with Drew going to have a baby in about six months, we were staying up late to plan her baby shower and where she was going to live. She keeps insisting that she go back to Connor but all they do is have sex and break up again. She loves him though. I know she does. She just can't express it properly.

I walked out of the kitchen and to my living room. There, on the table next to my favourite leather recliner that I got from my père*, was one of my favourite books. Well, actually a stack of them, but on top was "Graceling" by Kristin Cashore. I absolutely love it, even though it reminds me of The Hunger Games trilogy and a little bit of Ella Enchanted. Sitting down in the recliner, I grabbed the book and a remote that controlled the radio and hit play. Soon The Cab** was floating through the speakers as I lost myself in the book.

_"I know a Graceling when I see one." He jabbed with his sword, and she rolled out of the way. "Let me see the colours of your eyes, boy. I'll cut them out. Don't think I won't."_

_ It gave her some pleasure to knock him on the head with the hilt of her knife. She grabbed his-_I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll be right there!" I shouted. I grabbed the remote and turned my stereo off and set the book down. I rushed over to the door and looked at the peephole. It was Him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked once I opened the door. "Just five minutes," he pleaded.

After thinking it over, I reluctantly allowed the door to open wider. I led him wordlessly to the living room where I sat down once again in the recliner. I tucked my knees under me and motioned for him to sit. As soon as he did, he started talking.

"Have you ever been in a situation where you have no idea where you stand with someone who you really like and you want, more than anything to know if they feel the same but you don't want to ask in case they don't feel the same and then everything would change between you, so instead you just stay quiet and hold on to the small hope that they could still feel the same and you convince yourself that it's enough even though it's really killing you inside? Funny how life goes, you meet millions of people and not a single one will do much more than be a passing thought in your life. Then you meet one and, for some reason, you just can't shake them. For some reason, you're drawn to them, and even if you try, you will never be able to let them be like anyone else. They'll always be special, even if you can't explain exactly why.

"I've never met anyone else like you. And I don't just say that because it's cliché. I say it because it's the truth. I've never met anyone that can make me laugh as much, I've never met anyone that I can talk so freely to, I've never met anyone who makes me as happy. And really, I've never met anyone whose mere presence can actually change my mood the way yours can. I have noticed that if you look carefully at people's eyes the first five seconds they look at you, the truth of their feelings will shine through for just an instant before it flickers away.

"There are some things you'll never know about who you are to other people. You'll never truly know what a person thinks about you when they first see you. You'll never know how you look from a stranger's eyes. You'll never know how many people noticed you while you were busy noticing someone else. Isn't that kind of sad? We judge ourselves so harshly without ever knowing what we really look like. Whether it was the Fates or a lucky coincidence, I'm glad I met you. You can't just give up on someone because the situation's not ideal. Great relationships, like ours used to be, aren't great because they have no problems. They're great because both people care enough about the other person to find a way to make it work. You're the first person I look for when I walk into a room.

"You are a hot cup of coffee on December mornings. An ice cold shower in the middle of July. You the rain, tapping out secret messages on my window, whispering untold stories of our future on an island not known to man. I am going to love you as fiercely as the ocean winds that rip through the clouds like tigers' teeth and bear claws. Like wolves making midnight wishes on amber moons that resonate across the sky that twinkles like movie star smiles and shake every last tree in that fucking forest everyone talks about. And maybe Prince Charming isn't supposed to find you. Maybe you're supposed to find him. And maybe I think that if you really love someone, even a million miles shouldn't be enough to keep you apart. I think I think too much but…I just really love you a lot, okay?" He finished and took a deep breath. My eyes were filled with tears and my hand was covering my mouth to prevent a sob from escaping. As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened in alarm. "Shoot. Piper, I never meant to make you cry. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I should go now." He started to get up.

Knowing that my last chance at true happiness was about to leave, I did what every girl in those romantic flicks did. I propelled myself at him and attached my lips to his. After a few seconds, I backed off. Looking at him in those wonderful sea green eyes, I said, "That is the most wonderfully amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. And I, I, I love you too." I stuttered. We stayed there, looking in each other's eyes peacefully until Haze and Isa walked in.

Hazel looked at Percy with hardened golden eyes. "Percy," she said in a cold tone, "Get out."

"Hazel," I tried to intervene. "It's alright."

"No it isn't." She insisted, turning harshly to me. "I don't want him to influence Isa in being one of _those_ types of people. Percy," she repeated. "Get out."

He gave me one last kiss and left. After a beat of heated, tension filled silence I whirled on Hazel. "What do you mean 'one of _those_ types of people'?! He came back and apologised! And Isa won't turn out like anything but herself!" I screamed at her, furious for her making my one chance of happiness walk out the door. "I don't know what shit went down with you and Nico and Leo."

"Don't mention that." She warned in a slow, low voice.

I continued on. "But you need to leave Percy out of it. He didn't have anything to do with it. He wanted you guys to work out. So get out of my apartment until you can figure out what the literal fuck is up with you and those two!"

"Mommy!" Isa's voice cut through like ice. "Look what Auntie Hazel dropped!" She held up an emerald the size of her fist. "I'm going to show Auntie Drew!"

"No! Isa don't!" Both Hazel and I cried out at the same time. But it was too late. She was out the door and down the stairs before we could grab her. We both rushed to the stairwell and heard a thud and a high pitched shriek. Racing down the stairs, my only thought was to Hera and my Mother. _Please let her be safe. Please let her live._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well I wasn't expecting that. Um…yah…so the stars. The first one was père. It means 'father' in French. The second was The Cab. I am obsessed with them now. But thanks for reviewing! Remember, you can decide how Isa turns out. Will she survive? It's all up to you. And check out my other fics. I honestly don't know what happened in those last couple paragraphs…bye…


	9. Hazel's Story

_**At the Lotus Casino, Again**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Percy Jackson or anything famous in this story.

_**Author's Note:**_ everyone that I asked wanted Isa to d-stay alive. So that will happen…but…

Piper: Oh no. There's a 'but'!

Me: But it will happen in the next chapter. This one will explain what happened with Nazeleo.

Piper: good. Hazel's getting on my nerves.

Me: wow Piper. Just wow…-.-'

* * *

I got to the Lotus Casino with Leo because we were hanging out before the party. He, Leo, took me into the back where the drinks, and subsequently everyone else, were. We sat down and waited for Percy to show up. He eventually showed up I guess. That's all I got from Nico as he sat down next to us and ordered a round of shots for himself.

"Nico? Dude, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Fuck off." Nico growled in reply.

"Nico!" I admonished. "Don't yell at Leo like that." After a few moments, Nico decided to grace us with a glare. The shadows were starting to move closer to him. "Fine. Don't talk to us. Leo, let's go."

Leo and I were walking off when I heard Nico call us back. We paused in our steps and the side of my mouth quirked up in a self-satisfied smirk before turning around.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled. "Perce gave me a hard time before letting me get him over here. I didn't mean to take it out on ya."

"It's fine," Leo said, sitting back down next to him. "Percy gets like that sometimes."

"Yeah Neeks. Why didn't you just tell us?" I asked kindly.

"I dunno." He slurred a little. "Here, have a drink." He slid a shot glass down towards me.

I took it hesitantly. I remember what happened to ma maman when she drank. She called me a 'sale bon à rien skanky putain' who should 'pourrir en enfer pour l'éternité'. Sighing, I downed it. I started coughing and choking. The alcohol was burning my throat so badly. My eyes were tearing up because it stung that horribly. Nico slid another down but I thought it was water so I grabbed it and downed it again. The burn was easing up enough so I could talk.

"Pourquoi la baise littérale-vous me donner cette occasion?"

"Sorry Haze. I thought you could handle it." Nico said with a smirk and slight challenge to his tone.

"Fuck you Nico." I said, glaring at him. "Hit me again." I told the bartender. I could see Leo out of the corner of my eye shaking his head and laughing. "Screw you Leo."

Fifteen shots later and Nico, Leo and I were talking about our crappy childhoods.

"Por lo menos usted no tiene que escuchar a su madre morir y saber que todo era culpa suya." Leo spat at me.

"Ah, sì? E la tua sorella morente di fronte a voi e dopo il tentativo di riportarla indietro, lei lascia che siate rebirthed così lei non sa nulla di te o il vostro rapporto con l'altro?" Nico intervened.

I didn't know why we could understand each other. We were speaking three different languages. Maybe it had something to do with the air. Or maybe the bartender slipped something into our drinks. It was cool though. "Arrêtez-vous! Nous avons tous eu de mauvaises expériences. les dieux l'ont fait pour prouver que nous sommes dignes d'être un héros. Et, si nous avons tous ces mauvais, pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de bon?" I said with a suggestive wink.

Leo and Nico looked at each other and shrugged. They each took one of my hands and led me up the stairs to the hotel part of the casino. On the stairs, there was a door and Nico raced to reach it. He opened it up and Leo and I went through. We heard the door close behind us and he wormed his way between us. Slinging his arms around our shoulders, he started singing a song very badly. I'm positive it was the song from downstairs. The one that sounds like Muse's "Madness" at the beginning. After passing many rooms, he flung his open. Inside was Percy and, not to anyone's surprise, Piper.

Nico hiccupped before saying, "Sorry man. Haze and Leo and I'll go. Good luck Pipes." He winked at Piper before walking away. I started to say that he forgot to shut the door when he kissed me. "Shh. All I want to hear from your mouth is begs and moans as Leo and I fuck you. Got that?"

I was getting really horny at that point, so I went into the next room I could find. I opened the door and it was empty. Turning around, I grabbed their shirts and pulled them in. Faster than I thought possible, our clothes were off. Standing in just our underwear, Nico pulled me to him and started grinding on my front. Leo came from behind and ground against my butt. Nico leaned down and kissed me roughly. Leo started kissing my neck, nipping and sucking occasionally. Gradually, Nico made it down to where Leo was, and I guess they decided to put on a show because the next thing I knew, they were gravitating away from me and started to grind against each other.

Reaching down on myself, I found that my underwear was soaked. Not bothering to take it off, because the scene in front of me was really hot and sexy, I just rubbed myself. When I couldn't derive anymore pleasure from that, I ripped it off of myself and migrated to the bed. Hopping on, I spread my legs open invitingly. They collapsed on the bed next to me and took their boxers off. Their erections jumped up and Leo unlatched my bra, throwing it across the room. Nico couldn't take the suspense anymore because he grabbed me and, with no prep whatsoever, slammed me down on to his cock.

"Oww-nnn. Move now." I moaned. He flipped me over so I was the uke and he was topping. He slid out then slammed back in. I could hear Leo moaning as he grabbed himself and stroked. As Nico was fucking me, Leo decided to get some action. He crawled over to me and started nipping and sucking at my breasts. I couldn't handle the entire stimulus that the two boys were giving me so I came. "Niiicooo! Leeeooo!" I screamed as I saw white and black. Nico came in me a few seconds later screaming my name.

He drew out and Leo thrust into me, making me horny again. He was different, not like Nico. Leo was wilder, like the fire he is. His thrusts were erratic and he hit my spot every time. Nico was at my head after Leo thrusted for the seventh time. His cock was erect again and I opened my mouth. Not a second later, he was in my mouth and I was moaning and sucking like there was no tomorrow. A few minutes later, they both stilled and released themselves into me.

Both of them getting off and out of me, they went to either side of me and started making out over top of me. I didn't mind that. At first. Then they moved away from me and went to the other bed. Nico flipped Leo over so he was face down but Leo went on his hands and knees and said, "I want to sit. On your lap." Nico leaned back with a smirk and Leo placed himself on Nico's thighs. Leo placed his hands on Nico's shoulders and leaned back as Nico placed his mouth over Leo's nipple. Biting and nipping to distract him, Nico pushed into Leo's prostate. And fucked him thoroughly. The whole night. I was basically forgotten. I grabbed my clothes and put them back on and went back to my room, pent up rage boiling over almost.

Majorly pissed is my basic feeling until Reyna IM'd me and said that Piper was in their room asleep. Then concern took over. But one thought stayed in my mind, "Guys are dicks."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** Translations:**

_Ma maman_- my mum

_Sale bon à rien skanky putain_- dirty good for nothing skanky whore

_pourrir en enfer__pour l'éternité_- rot in hell for all eternity

_Pourquoi la baise littérale-vous me donner cette occasion?_- Why the literal fuck would you give me that?

_Por lo menos usted no tiene que escuchar a su madre morir y saber que todo era culpa suya_. - At least you do not have to listen to your mother die and know that everything was your fault

_Ah, sì? E la tua sorella morente di fronte a voi e dopo il tentativo di riportarla indietro, lei lascia che siate rebirthed così lei non sa nulla di te o il vostro rapporto con l'altro?_ - Oh yeah? What about your sister dying in front of you and after you try to bring her back, she leaves you to be rebirthed so she knows nothing about you or your relationship with each other?

_Arrêtez-vous! Nous avons tous eu de mauvaises expériences. les dieux l'ont fait pour prouver que nous sommes dignes d'être un héros. Et, si nous avons tous ces mauvais, pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de bon?_ – Stop it! We've all had bad experiences. The gods did that to prove that we are worthy of being a hero. And, if we have all these bad, why not make some good?

I used Google Translate for this so if it's not right, I'm sorry. Also, I think that Hazel's a big feminist for some reason. Hope any yaoi fans out there enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to any (straight) guys reading this chapter. Please review!


	10. Isa's In The Hospital

_**At the Lotus Casino, Again**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or HoO. Nor do I own anything recognisable famously.

_**Author's Note:**_ I have come to the realisation that the last chapter might have been a tad graphic for some viewers. As much as I feel like saying sorry, sorry for you though, I also feel as if it is your fault too. I have specifically put M for a reason. It shall not be my fault if you felt uncomfortable. Hell, I felt uncomfortable writing it. Moreover, if you look at other Ms, I am one of the least graphic M writers. I did read an M for Hetalia where America has sex with a dead Belarus. Never read that. **Never.** _Never._ You'll be scarred for life.

Anyway, we are back to normal in this chapter. I believe that a 'special guest' will show up soon. In fact, I was reading a review in which this person was mentioned earlier. Please enjoy this chapter and forgive moi for the long author's note. Onwards!

* * *

"Isa!" I shouted, heading down the stairs. When Hazel and I got to where Isa's shriek originated from, she was lying on the ground, her right arm stuck out at an awkward angle and Frank standing over her. "What the hell is going on here?" I all about screamed.

He looked up surprised and smile fading. "Shit." He muttered. "Pipes, sweetheart, this isn't what it looks like."

"Don't 'sweetheart' me. You are a creep!" I snarled.

"Don't accuse me of something that I'm not. I'm not a creep." He said with a tone of hurt to his voice.

"Yes you are." Hazel spoke up quietly, her eyes focusing on Frank. "You tried to kiss her while you were dating me and while she was dating Jason." She was quiet through the whole explanation but her words held so much accusation, it even hurt me. I didn't even do anything.

A low moan came from Isa. "Let's stop fucking around here and get Isa to the hospital shall we?" Nico said while emerging from the shadows.

"Great, he's here." Hazel said disgustedly. Nico rolled his eyes before gathering the shadows around all of us.

* * *

"The good news: she's going to be alright. She just has a few broken ribs and a broken arm. She'll be good as new in six to twelve weeks." Will said while he flipped through a clipboard.

"And the bad news?" Nico asked slowly, as if he was afraid of the answer. He probably was. Isa is like a daughter to him.

"The bad news…she doesn't have any besides her injuries. She is most likely going to have reoccurring night terrors about what happened. If they get really bad, call me and I'll prescribe some sleeping pills or whatever." He said.

"Thanks Will. How's Lou Ellen?" He grew red. I smirked.

"She's doing well Piper. I forgot to tell you one thing. Isa's staying overnight for observation. Is that okay?"

"Can I stay too?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course! I'll get one of the nurses to bring you some blankets and a change of clothes." He said.

"Thanks Will. You're the best not brother I've ever had!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Same to you not sister, same to you." He replied, patting my back. "Okay, you can go in to Isa's room but she's still sleeping from the anaesthetics. She will feel groggy when she wakes up and a little disoriented. I will get the nurses to bring you some clothes and blankets. You can go in and see her now." He spun me around so I faced the door and pushed me towards it. I walked in and saw my Isabelle covered in wrappings, wires, and tubes.

"Oh mon pauvre bébé. Oh my poor baby." I said, coming up to the side of the hospital bed. I grabbed her left hand and squeezed it a little bit, not to hurt her. "I'm so sorry for not protecting you. I was too busy, caught up in my own life to pay attention to you. I'm sorry for not being a good enough mother." I felt the first tears slide down my face as I kissed the middle of her palm. "I'm sorry."

"I think you're doing a great job." A voice came from behind. "Better than I could do."

"Drew, you need to tell her. She needs to know." I said, not turning around.

"I know," she replied, sounding tired all of the sudden. "I'll tell her eventually. Just not now, okay Dumpster Queen?"

Ignoring the nickname she so lovingly gave to me when we first met, I repeated, "She deserves to know." I heard the door close softly behind her as she left.

"Excuse me, Miss McLean? I have your clothes and blankets for you." A nurse said, handing me said things. "There's a bathroom two doors away on your left."

"Thank you." I replied, setting the blankets down on the sofa.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ There, Isa's alive, I threw Frank in, and tensions between Drew and Piper are heating up…again. In other news, it's SUMMER! NO SCHOOL! WOO! I've also been listening to Sleeping With Sirens. I like them. They are pretty good. My favourite song is 'Roger Rabbit' and that song will probably show up in Eyes Open. Vote on that poll please. It's located on my profile page. Have a good day lovelies! Bye!


	11. What Happened Before Isa Was Injured

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

_**Author's Note:**_ So I realised that I have been neglecting Percy, along with my account but that is another story, so here is a chapter in his P.o.V.!

* * *

I was leaving Piper and Hazel's apartment when I ran into Frank in the lobby. This was weird because I thought he moved back to the land of the Biebs with his grandmother.

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked him, cautiously. He looked in my direction and snarled. The door attendant let _this_ in? Next thing you know, there will be Scythian Dracanae and Echidnas running rampant around the complex. "Dude, you okay? You're kinda acting jerky." I started to lose the euphoric feeling from reconciling with Piper earlier.

"Stay the hell away from Piper **and** Hazel." He growled. His eyes turned gold and his teeth started to become longer and more pointed. Then his hair got dark brown.

"Mr Jackson, Mr Zhang, there wouldn't be a problem here would there?" Asked Marty Smarts, the door manager, looking at us with a dangerous gleam to his eyes.

"Nah Marty, there's nothing going on. Right Frank?" I asked.

"No. It's all good." Frank said, his words having a growling undertone.

"Good, good. We wouldn't want any _accidents_ here now would we?" We both shook our heads. Marty smiled and left us.

"Why are you here?" I asked Frank frankly.

"I could ask you the same thing. I meant what I said earlier. Stay away from them or I might 'accidentally' rip your throat out and throw your heart to the dogs." He smiled creepily at the end, as if he was actually contemplating it.

"Well, you're gonna have to go through Leo and Nico if you want Hazel back. And, who even said she wants your sorry ass back?" I asked viciously.

"Jason said that if I help him get Piper back, he'll help me get Hazel." He replied sassily.

"Things change, friends leave, and life doesn't stop for anybody. You need to face the fact that Hazel doesn't love you. Nor does Piper love you or Jason." I tried to reason with him but he shouldered past me towards the stairs to Piper, Isa, and Hazel's apartment. I whipped out my phone and texted Piper, telling her that Frank was coming. When she didn't reply, I called her. It went to voicemail. I told her what was happening. I told her to be careful. I told her to lock and bar her door. I could only pray to the gods that it worked.

* * *

_I hope you know we'll be the greatest this time. I hope you remember. REMEMBER! Points for everyone who gets this right. No I just can't take it anymore!_

* * *

I sat at home with mom with my head in my hands. "Why didn't I try harder? I could've prevented Isa from getting hurt. None of this would've happened if I…if I just tried harder." I sobbed.

Mom was running her fingers through my hair in a soothing manner. "Honey, this moment will just be another story someday. I'm sure that Piper will forgive you. She's a reasonable girl. She'll understand. I know she will. Don't worry." She kissed me on the head and then left.

I flopped down on the couch and fell asleep wondering how I'll explain this to Pipes.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Gahh! This chapter sucks! I'm sorry! The next one will be better. I'm thinking of switching it to a third person perspective like Riordan does with the HoO series. I am back from S.C. and we went to Paula Deen's restaurant on Wednesday in Savannah, Georgia. It sucked. The chicken was dry and tasted as if it came from KFC. Don't go there. If you do go to Savannah, go to this place called Leopold's Ice Cream. It's amazing! And there was a cute guy who works there. But I'm 90% sure he plays for the other team. Damn. Anyway, review and tell your friends! I promise the next chapter will be better!


	12. Nazeleo Makes Up

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or HoO.

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block. Before I get the chapter started, does anyone else read HoO as 'hooo'? Like as ho? Is it just moi? That is awkward. Moving on. Here's the new chapter of At the Lotus Casino, Again?

* * *

"Hazel, please, listen to me!" Leo shouted from the IM in front of Hazel.

"I don't want to hear anything that you have to say Leo. I know what I know. You don't like me as much as I like you."

"You're wrong!" His voice was strangled by tears.

"Am I?"

"Sì il mio amore," Nico's voice came from behind her.

"N-Nico?" Hazel stuttered.

"Why are you running away from us?" Nico asked, hurt filling his voice.

"J'ai été blessé. Vous et Leo m'a laissé tomber pour l'autre et je me suis senti indésirable." She replied in French, looking at the floor embarrassed. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her and looked up when she heard Leo's voice.

"Hazel, te amo y Nico. Hemos querido que tuvieras un espectáculo antes de que todos nos reunimos. We thought you'd appreciate it more after."

"I'm sorry for leaving. I was just looking forward to a perfect night with the two guys I love more than anything." She felt their arms stiffen as she said that. For a second she was terrified that they were going to leave her when they both hugged her tighter. She looked up and saw that they were looking down at her with pure love and adoration shining through their eyes.

"Redo?" Nico asked.

"Redo." Leo and Hazel confirmed.

Leo and Nico slowly let go of her and, each grabbing a hand, led her to the bed.

They laid her down gently and met over her. As Nico and Leo started to kiss each other, Piper walked in, looking down at her phone.

"Hey, I'm taking Isa out to Percy if that's okay with you. Oh. I'm interrupting aren't I?" She asked embarrassed as she looked up from her phone.

"Yeah, it's cool Pipes. Just stay out for a while please. Oh! And tell Mum I said hi!" Hazel said from under the guys.

"Of course. Bye!" Piper squeaked, rushing out and closing the door as fast as she could.

"Gods that was awkward." Hazel said, sitting up. Nico and Leo sat in front of her, cross-legged. "Another time maybe?" She teased.

"Yeah." Nico replied with a chuckle. "Wanna watch Supernatural?"

"Of course! I need to get my Destiel!" Leo smiled when Hazel said that. He saw the happiness radiating from her and leaned forward to kiss her.

"But first, we need to listen to "Angel With a Shotgun" first. You know, to get us in the mood for the Apocalypse." Leo decreed.

"Oui mon beau garçon. Of course we will." Hazel replied.

"Awesome!" Nico hopped out of the bed and ran to the living room. They heard some clicking, swearing, and then the song started.

"Let's go Hazel." Leo grabbed her hand gently and intertwined their fingers.

"Hey Leo," Hazel said, pulling him back. "I love you."

He was silent for a little bit before a smile over took his face and he said, "I love you too Hazel. More than anything. You and Nico." He kissed her forehead before they started to walk again. They hopped on the couch by Nico and got ready to watch Supernatural.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I bet y'all were waiting for some threesumt right? I dunno, I didn't feel in the mood to write it. Sorry if the translations aren't perfect. I used Google Translate.

* * *

_Sì il mio amore_~ Yes my love.

_J'ai été blessé. Vous et Leo m'a laissé tomber pour l'autre et je me suis senti indésirable.~_ I was hurt. You and Leo ditched me for each other and I felt unwanted.

_Hazel, te amo y Nico. Hemos querido que tuvieras un espectáculo antes de que todos nos reunimos.~_ Hazel, I love you and Nico. We wanted you to have a show before we all got together.

_Oui mon beau garçon.~_ Yes my lovely boy.

* * *

Now, was this chapter better than the previous? I think it is. Please review and spread the Perper love. Bye!


	13. Pipes Visits Perce

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or HoO.

_**Author's Note:**_ So, I got a review that was amazingly long! Yay! My first one! Anyway, the author told me that some of the characters should be more in character and I agree that they should be and I'm sorry for not making them so. From now on, I'm going to keep as close to their habits and personalities as I can. Except for the fact that they're 20-22 yrs. old and some of them are married or dating seriously, or engaged. And a few have kids. But other than those, I'm going to stick to their characters. Yep yep yeahp.

Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

"Isa! Stop running around." I reprimanded her. And, like any kid, she continued to anyway. "Isa, come here." I said, putting charmspeak in my voice.

"Yes Mommy." She said, coming over.

"It's dangerous in New York. People could hurt you. You need to stay by me. Until we get to Grandma Sally's that is." I charmspoke her.

"Okay," she replied obediently, grabbing my hand. We walked the blocks to Perce's apartment. "Mommy? Can we stop at the Asian food market?" She asked, giving me Castiel eyes.

"If Percy wants to, then yes, yes we can." I smiled down at her. "Speak of the Devil." I said, as Percy walked out of his building. We were about to enter under the awning.

And I guess he heard my last sentence as he said, "And the Devil shall come. Hey Isa, Pipes. I heard that there's this great Asian food market a few blocks from here. Shall we check it out?"

Isa started jumping up down and proclaimed, "Awesome!"

"Yeah yeah squirt. Careful or you won't get Yan-Yan _or_ Pocky." I warned.

She went silent from the terror.

"Nice parenting Pipes." Percy teased lightly. "Here's your award."

I was about to give him a sarcastic reply when he kissed me gently.

"Aww!" Came a voice that definitely wasn't Isa's. "Look at you Piper dear, all grown up and in love! It's making my heart flutter with anticipation for the next chapter in your story."

"Hello Mother." I said begrudgingly. "It's lovely to see you. Percy, I believe you know my mother."

"Hello Lady Aphrodite." He greeted politely.

I crouched down to Isa's height, quite easy to do in leggings, and said, "Isa, this is your other Grand-mère. She's my mum. Go say hello." I gave her a gentle shove. As she walked up to her, her appearance changed. My mum's hair started to get shorter and choppier and brown. Her skin became a dark tan and her eyes were still as kaleidoscopey as ever.

Percy leaned down and whispered in my ear. "She looks exactly like you Pipes."

"This is Isa's idea of beauty. You my dear." Aphrodite went down on her knees. "Comment fais-tu ma petite fille*?" Isa looked at her. "Oh, right. Sorry. Dono yō ni anata wa watashi no on'nanoko o yatte iru?"

"Watashi wa komakai soboda. Ikagadeshou ka?"

"Why do you have to speak in Japanese with her?" Percy asked.

"Because her mother is Japanese. Drew's strength was never French. She preferred to talk in Japanese because that's how her father raised her." Aphrodite explained.

Percy nodded in understanding. "So Piper can speak fluently because her dad never spoke to her in any other language besides English most of the time?" Percy asked.

"Exactly!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Sumimasen." Isa said.

"She said 'Excuse me.'" Mother translated.

"What do you mean my mother is Japanese? My mother is Cherokee." Isa stated firmly.

I looked at my mum and Percy before crouching next to her again. "Isa, sweetheart. You know Auntie Drew and Uncle Connor right?" A nod. "They're your parents. Drew couldn't raise you so she gave you to me. She couldn't raise you because she didn't have a stable job or relationship with Connor. Are you okay?" I asked.

Isa looked at me for a while before saying, "Can I talk to them?"

"Yes you can." I stood up and looked at my mother. "I'm sorry mum, I have to go now. I'll IM you later. Bye." I gave her a hug.

"Wait! I need to tell you something!" Aphrodite said.

"Percy, take Isa to the Asian food market. I'll meet you there." I said. Well…more like ordered.

"Okay. Hey Isa, let's go get some Asian food market food!" She nodded and Percy took her hand.

I turned to face my mother. "Okay Mum. What do you need to tell me?"

She looked happy and sad at the same time.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_And cue CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know why but I make Isa sound younger than she is. I'll work on making her more seven year oldish. Please review and check out my Tumblr! Here are the translations.

**Translations:**

Watashi wa komakai soboda. Ikagadeshou ka? - I'm fine grandmother. How about you?

Dono yō ni anata wa watashi no on'nanoko o yatte iru? - How are you doing my little girl?

Comment fais-tu ma petite fille? - How are you doing my little girl?

Sumimasen.- Excuse me.


	14. Piper's Pregnant

_Previously on At The Lotus Casino Again…_

"_Aww!" Came a voice that definitely wasn't Isa's. "Look at you Piper dear, all grown up and in love! It's making my heart flutter with anticipation for the next chapter in your story."_

"_Why do you have to speak in Japanese with her?"_

"_Drew's strength was never French."_

"_Isa, sweetheart. You know Auntie Drew and Uncle Connor right? They're your parents."_

"_Okay Mum. What do you need to tell me?"_

_She looked happy and sad at the same time._

* * *

"Mother? Are you okay?"

"Yes Piper, I just…I haven't had to do this in a long time." She replied.

"Do what?" I asked cautiously.

She led me by the arm to a bench. "Piper, honey, you're pregnant."

After those words, I became desensitised to the world around me. I brought my hand up to my stomach and thought, _I have life inside me._ Then I thought, _Who's the father?_

"Percy. Percy's you're baby daddy." My Mother replied, like she's read my thoughts. Knowing gods though, she probably did.

"How…How do I tell him? Percy I mean." I asked. "How do I tell Isa? And Drew? And Reyna and everyone else?" I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Piper. You'll be okay." Aphrodite said, rubbing my back in a soothing way. But her words sounded richer, like molasses.

"Thank you Mum." I said. "I mean it." I turned and hugged her.

"You're welcome dear. Now, go. Go see Percy and Isa." She encouraged.

"Wait, if I need help, will you answer me?" I questioned. Gods don't have the reputation of being the most reliable persons.

"Always. Even if it doesn't seem like it. Now go! You're keeping them." She teased. I hugged her one more time before jogging off to the Asian Food Market.

* * *

"Hey Pipes. What did your mum want to tell you?" Percy inquired as I walked into the market.

Before I could answer, Isa ran up to me and asked, "Aunt Piper, can I get the chocolate Pocky and chocolate Yan-Yan?"

My whole world shattered. "A-aunt Piper?"

"Yes. You didn't give birth to me therefore you aren't my mother." She reasoned.

"Isa, honey," I said, smoothing down her curly hair, "just because I didn't give you life does not mean that I'm not your mother. Blood doesn't matter as long as you have love."

"That's not what my mother said." She stated back, turning to point at Drew who was coming up from the isle.

"Hey Dumpster Queen." She smirked triumphantly. Her baby bump was showing.

"Hey Preggo. Enjoying morning sickness?" I bit back.

"Should I be worried?" Percy asked off to my left. I turned to see who he was talking to and Connor was standing there.

"You know, I'm not sure. Maybe we take Isa to a different store or something?" He suggested.

"I'm down with that." Percy replied.

"Isa, we're going." Connor said.

"Yes Daddy." She replied, setting down her candy and taking Connor's hand. They left with Percy following.

"Okay Drew. What did you do to Isa?" I growled out.

"Watashi ni?" She asked incredulously. "I just made her see reason."

"And ripping her mind with charmspeak is the way to go?" I nearly shouted.

"Whatever works." She said.

"How could you do that to a seven year old?! A seven year old! She's too young for that!"

"She's too young to make up her mind. So I made it up for her."

"How'd you know we were here?" I asked suspiciously.

"She's _my_ daughter. Of course she'd be here."

"I thought you changed Drew. I thought whatever we had against each other was gone. I guess I was wrong." I ended sadly.

Her facial expression changed. "Wait, Piper!" She said without the spite and triumphantness. "Help me! She's in-your ass bitch." Her voice changed back and her eyes became hard again. "Now move, I have a daughter to reconnect with." She smirked and whisked past me.

As I stood in the front of the store, the only things running through my mind are A) I need to get Isa back; B) What the Hades happened to Drew; and C) How is this affecting my baby?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So Pipes is pregnant along with Drew (again) and Drew's acting like a stuck up bitch. Any guesses as to what happened to Drew? Leave them in a review! Hey, that rhymed!

**Translation:**

Watashi ni?- Me?

Sorry if the translation is wrong. I used Google Translate again. If any of you out there are Japanese or taking a Japanese course, please help me! Also, listen to 'Stutter' by Marianas Trench. And "Celebrity Status". I found that it was the most helpful in learning their names. Also pretty funny. But yeah, guess what happened to Drew and I should have a poll up soon on my profile deciding what gender Piper's baby will be. So thanks and review!


End file.
